A Window To Dreams
by hopefulheart108
Summary: A new filly came to the CMC's school and she's a blankflank like them. Wanting her join them, the new filly invited them to her house for a sleepover, but when all four of them have the same strange dream, will they be able to stop this dream?
1. Chapter 1

All eyes were on her as she stand in front of the room. Of course everypony would do that. She's a new student to Cheerilee's class.

Her coat was pink with bright red hooves and red-brown eyes. Her brown mane reach to the bottom of her neck in two braids while her tail stayed straight. Her flank was bare, or what some ponies might call her: A blankflank.

"Dream Window, say hello to the class." Ms. Cheerilee said.

Dream stayed quiet, looking at the students without a single word.

"Um... Dream Window, sit anywhere you like." Cheerilee said.

As she pass the other students, she could hear some of the things they're saying like, "Blankflank," and "What kind of name is 'Dream Window'?"

Dream sat in the back of the class. Her eyes sometimes close when she doesn't realize it as she try to pay attention to Cheerilee's class. She have to stay awake, or she'll see 'them'.

* * *

She only focus on her lunch as recess begins. Her lunch was a daisy and lettuce sandwich. Red-brown eyes soon meet orange eyes when Dream heard hoofsteps towards her. Those orange orbs belong to a yellow filly with a red mane and a pink bow.

"Howdy! I'm Apple Bloom and you must be Dream Window." The yellow filly said.

Dream just nodded.

"I know we just met, but I was wondering if you could join the Cutie Mark Crusaders with my friends and I." Apple Bloom said, smiling.

The pink filly tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"You want to know what the Cutie Mark Crusaders are?"

Once again, Dream just nodded.

"Well, we're trying to get our cutie marks by doing everything we can. Since you don't have a cutie mark, we thought you would like to become a crusader. So, what do you say, Dream?"

Dream was deep in thought about this, then she thought of an idea. She pull out her red journal from her saddlebags that was next to her. She wrote something on the last page of the journal, rip it out, and gave it to Apple Bloom.

It said, _I'll join you until we have a sleepover at my house together on Friday._

"We got a deal!" Apple Bloom said as she shook hooves with Dream.

As Apple Bloom run back to her friends, Dream look at her journal's ripped out page.

* * *

"What did she say?" Scootaloo ask her earth pony friend when she came to them.

"She said that she'll join until we have a sleepover a her house on Friday." Apple Bloom said.

"She really said that?" Sweetie Belle ask, surprised.

"Not exactly 'said', but wrote it down on a piece of paper."

"Don't you think it's weird that she doesn't really talk much?" Scootaloo said.

"I guess." Sweetie Belle said.

"Come on, she's not that bad. Besides, the sleepover might change your minds about her." Apple Bloom said, sure that this will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this the place?" Scootaloo ask.

The crusaders stood in front of a house that seems to have two floors. It was dull red with a dark gray roof. From where they're standing, they could see a balcony on the left side of the house.

Their young eyes soon see Dream Window on the balcony, who was just staring at the plain sky.

"Dream Window!" Apple Bloom shouted, getting her attention.

Dream's red-brown eyes quickly turn to the three fillies. Then she went into the room.

"Where she's going?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"She's going to let us in through the front door, of course." Apple Bloom said.

Their young eyes went back to the balcony of Dream Window when they notice the pink filly came back. She set a rope ladder on the side of her balcony, giving them another entrance to her house.

"Or that." Apple Bloom said as the Cutie Mark Crusaders walk towards the rope ladder.

Once they reach to the top of the ladder and onto the balcony, they were able to see Dream's room. It was rather bland looking. There was only a bed, a desk, a chair, a clock, and a rug with a very strange design. Nothing much actually.

"It's kind of empty." Sweetie Belle commented.

"Of course it's kind of empty." Apple Bloom said. "Her family just moved here a few days ago."

"Yeah, but..." Scootaloo said.

"Come on, you two have been pretty negative about her, and we don't know her that much. We should at least give her a chance."

"I guess." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo murmured.

"Good. So, Dream, what is the rest of your house is like?" Apple Bloom ask, walking towards a door that seems to led them out of the pink filly's room.

Dream suddenly got in front of the door and shook her head.

"What? We can't go to the other rooms?" Sweetie Belle said.

Dream nodded her head.

_I guess that's the reason why she didn't just use the front door to let us in. _Scootaloo thought.

"Then what are we suppose to do in your room?" Scootaloo ask the mute filly.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders watch as Dream Window crawl under her bed and came out with a board game box in her mouth.

"A board game? It's a game that sounds like it have the word 'bored' in it!" Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo..." Apple Bloom said, sounding like she's giving her a warning.

The orange filly sighed and said, "Alright."

* * *

Within a few minutes of playing the board game, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were already bored of it as they sit on the floor. So much that it's practically putting them to sleep literally.

"Sweetie Belle... your turn." Apple Bloom said with a small yawn.

The yellow filly notice her unicorn friend fell asleep, resting her head on a pillow that seems to come out of no where.

"Or was it Scootaloo's turn?" Apple Bloom said, turning her head to the orange pegasus.

Scootaloo was also asleep, resting her head on a pillow that also seem to come out of nowhere. Apple Bloom soon turn to the only filly awake and said, "Dream?"

The yellow filly let out a bigger yawn than before. Dream set a pillow in front of the Apple filly and pat it a bit. With one more big yawn, Apple Bloom's head fell on the pillow, falling asleep in the process in almost an instant. Dream Window look over the three fillies as she stood up on her four hooves. A small smile appear on her face, as the pink filly walk over to her bed and slip under the bed's blankets. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep like the other three.

This will be one adventure the Cutie Mark Crusaders won't forget. Or at least won't be able to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairs of eyes in orange, purple, green, and red-brown open up, finding themselves on the balcony of the pink filly who brought them all to this house. As they rub their eyes to get the sleepiness out of them, Scootaloo said, "See! That game was so boring that made us fall asleep!"

"Okay, maybe you're right about that." Apple Bloom said. "But that doesn't mean that Dream did it on purpose."

"Girls?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah?" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said.

"How long have we been asleep?"

"I don't know. Minutes? Hours?" Scootaloo said.

"Look around you!"

The three fillies look around the area outside the balcony. Their eyes widen to see no Ponyville, but nothing. Only strange colors that made them want to puke at the way they form.

"Where are we?" Apple Bloom said.

"I don't know, but all these colors is making me want to throw up. Let's go in before anything else happens." Scootaloo said, running back inside the room.

Once the four fillies went inside, Scootaloo said to Dream, "What did you do!?"

"Why are you blaming her for this?!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Well, we wouldn't be in a weird world if she didn't make us play that stupid game!"

"How did that make us go here?"

"I don't know! But I do know Ponyville wasn't like this before we fell asleep!"

As the two fillies shout at each other, Sweetie Belle notice Dream was going through the door that she didn't allow them to go through.

"Where are you going?" Sweetie Belle ask as she follow the pink filly into the room.

The sound of Sweetie Belle's shriek snapped Scootaloo and Apple Bloom out of their fighting trances and into the other room.

"What's going on he- Whoa..." The earth pony filly said until she and Scootaloo enter the room, and their jaws dropped at the sight of the room.

The room was much bigger than they thought. Also, it was much darker than they thought too. There were twelve different doors that form into a circle.

"Your home is bigger-"

"And scarier. Don't forget about scarier." Scootaloo added.

"And scarier than we thought." Apple Bloom said.

"I guess that's a reason why not to come in here, but why now?"

Noticing Dream was entering on of the doors, Apple Bloom shouted, "Wait for us!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the same door as Dream Window, not knowing what adventure will be brought to them.


	4. Chapter 4

The three fillies frozen when they notice the room, or world, they step into. This new world to them was... what's the right word for this? Disturbing.

On the black ground were strange, colorful, gross-looking patterns that look like eyes and globs. There was a very ugly creature that move on the ground, yet it didn't react to them. It just made their stomaches feel sour.

"Well... this will give me nightmares for the rest of my life." Scootaloo said, completely disturb by this scene.

The three notice something pink and realize it was Dream Window, who seems to be looking for something.

"Dream Window!" Apple Bloom shouted, running towards her, but stop for a moment when she realize when she step on the ground with weird pattern, it made a odd sound.

The yellow filly shook her head and went back to running after pink one with her friends behind her.

"Where are we?" Sweetie Belle said when she and Scootaloo reach the two earth pony fillies.

As usually, Dream Window stayed quiet, looking for something. She suddenly let out a soft gasp and run towards a certain direction.

"Where are you going?" Scootaloo ask as she and the other crusaders chase after her.

Soon, they were able to see the desire object Dream seems to want: A pure black scooter with a bright red wagon attach to it. At first, Dream looks confuse and surprise, raising an eyebrow, but quickly shook it off and hop on the scooter.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo notice Dream looking at them, then at the wagon behind her.

"Oh... She wants us to get in the wagon." Sweetie Belle said.

Once they got in the wagon, Scootaloo realized something.

"How is she going to move us?" Scootaloo said.

It seems to be kind of hard for a earth pony to try to transport three ponies with a scooter. Scootaloo can do it with two ponies because of her wings.

The three notice a quick quick flash of light from Dream. Their jaws dropped at what appear on her back: a pair of wings that were a bit bigger than Scootaloo's. Dream's wings move just like Scootaloo as the four travel back to the door they went to and went back to the room with the many doors.

"What was that?" was all Scootaloo could say as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Dream Window stayed silent.

Dream hop out of the scooter as Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle got out of the wagon.

"How did you just grow wings like that?" Scootaloo shouted, mostly towards Dream. "How can we just come all that way for a scooter and a wagon? How come we're even in this mess?!"

Dream just held a hoof to her face and bit it. Her body move like ripples until she just disappear, doing the same thing with the scooter and the wagon.

"That's just great!" Scootaloo sarcastically said. "Now we have no idea what's going on!"

"Scootaloo, I think we should bite ourselves to get out of here." Apple Bloom said.

"Bite ourselves? Why in the world we should do that?"

"Well, Dream did it and she's not here, so maybe we should give it a try."

"Alright, but if this hurts..."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders held a hoof in front of their faces and bit it.

Apple Bloom's vision blurred a bit as she begin to wake up from her, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. On the bed was Dream writing in her journal. Rubbing the sleepiness from their eyes, they begin to realize they're still in Dream's room.

"That was a weird dream I had." Sweetie Belle said.

"Me too." Apple Bloom said, then let out a yawn.

"Really? My weird dream involved us in a room full of-"

"Doors and a freaky world?" Sweetie Belle interrupted Scootaloo.

"Yeah." Scootaloo said. "How do you know?"

"Girls, I think we had the same strange dream?" Apple Bloom said.

"How is that possible?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"I think I know how." Scootaloo said, glaring at the pink filly.

"Scootaloo, you have to stop blaming Dream for everything since the beginning." Apple Bloom said.

"Think about it. Everything went wacky once we fell asleep, and guess who made us fall asleep."

"Come on, she didn't do it on purpose. Did you Dream?"

Dream stayed quiet as she gave them her journal. As Dream point to a page in the journal, Apple Bloom said, "Do you want me to read it?"

The pink one nodded.

"Alright," Apple Bloom said.

It said, _Dear Dream Journal,_

_It's the very same dream I kept on having since forever. Every time I finish the task, I have to do it all over and over again. How many more times do I have to repeat this dream? I'm sick of it and I don't think I can do another hundred of the dream. Why can't I just enjoy normal dreams like I heard from the other ponies? Will it ever end? Will I doom to repeat this forever?_

_-Dream Window._

Dream quickly turn the pages and pointed to a different passage, which seems to be the newest one. It said, _Dear Dream Journal,_

_It actually happened. Something changed in my dream. It was a very small change, but it's still a change. This time, the scooter have a bright red wagon. A wagon! That never appear in my dream before. Maybe it's because the Cutie Mark Crusaders came to my dream. Maybe they can help me end all this dreaming. I always wonder what's it's like to sleep without a single dream happening to me._

_-Dream Window._

The Cutie Mark Crusaders look at the pink filly in surprise. She been having this dream forever. It might be a little normal to have this dream once or even twice, but forever? That's just horrible to experience it over and over again. The CMC only experienced it a little bit and were already horrified by it. How did Dream become so okay with that?

"You have been having this dream since forever?" Scootaloo said.

Dream nodded.

_Wow... I feel kind of bad for her. I would just kill myself if I have to experience once of it. _Scootaloo thought with guilt.

"So, you think we can help because there was a little change to it when we came?" Sweetie Belle ask.

Once again, the pink filly nodded.

"So, if we help you to finish this dream, it could just stop." Apple Bloom said.

Once more, Dream nodded.

"I guess we can do it, but it might take a whole week!" Sweetie Belle said. "And I don't think Rarity would let me stay her over night during a school night."

"Then we have to finish this dream over the weekend." Apple Bloom said.

"But don't we have to go back home tomorrow morning?"

"I have a idea." Scootaloo said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cutie marks for psychologists?" Rarity said, confuse.

In front of Dream Window's house, Scootaloo was explaining to Rarity and Applejack about what they're going to do today, a Saturday.

"Why psycho-whatever?" Applejack ask.

"Well, Dream told, or should I say write, that she been having a couple of strange dreams and we want to know why, so we decided to stay over at her house until like Sunday night or so." Scootaloo said.

"I guess that's okay," Rarity said. "But shouldn't her parents be worrying about that?"

"That's why she didn't told them. To not get them worry, so please don't tell them."

Rarity and Applejack look at each other, very uneasy about this.

"Err... I guess we can, but if you're having any trouble, call us." Applejack said.

"Great! See you on Sunday." Scootaloo said.

Once Applejack and Rarity were out of Scootaloo's sight, she quickly use the rope ladder to climb up to Dream's room.

"Are you gone?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Yup. We'll probably see them on Sunday night, so that might be enough time to finish the dream." Scootaloo said.

"I feel pretty bad about not telling them." Sweetie Belle said.

"Sweetie Belle, I don't think they would believe us if we told them that we want to help her by going through her dream." Apple Bloom said.

"I guess you're right about that."

"Alright, ready?" Scootaloo said.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS-"

"Wait, what do you call a pony when they know they're dreaming?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Oh, I know." Sweetie Belle said. "How about Cutie Mark Crusaders Lucid Dreamers?"

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom gave Sweetie Belle strange looks.

"Um... What does 'lucid' mean?" Scootaloo ask the unicorn.

Sweetie Belle sighed and said, "A lucid dreamer is a dreamer who knows they're dreaming."

"Oooooo..." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said.

"Alright then," Apple Bloom said.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS LUCID DREAMERS!" The three members shouted.

Then they notice Dream Window giving them a blank look.

"So, how do we go back to that crazy dream?" Apple Bloom ask the pink filly.

She notice Dream patting a pillow and Apple Bloom said, "Oh yeah. Sleeping."

The CMC rested on the pillows and blankets in the middle of Dream's room while the pink filly slept in her bed.

Their eyes open, finding themselves on the pink filly's balcony again. Instead of the colors that might make you feel a little sick, it was replaced by a dry desert.

"Oh good." Sweetie Belle said, relief that she didn't have to those colors again.

As the four enter the room where all the many doors are, Scootaloo said, "So, Dream, which door should we go to?"

The pink earth pony filly look at each door, wondering which door to pick. A flash before the Cutie Mark Crusaders' eyes. The scooter with the wagon from before appear in front of them, along with Dream's small wings.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders hop onto the wagon as Dream use her wings to travel on the scooter. She turn them to the door she wanted to go: The dark blue door.

This new world was white and snowy with few trees around. Plus, it was freezing, yet the four fillies didn't feel like they could just turn into ice cubes any second now. It's more like this cold was just a very small nip on their skin.

As Dream drive the Cutie Mark Crusaders around in this snow biome, Scootaloo ask Sweetie Belle, "Is that Dream's dream journal?"

"Yeah." Sweetie Belle said, looking through the book. "I thought it might help us, and Dream was pretty okay with it. Now, let me see... Snow... Snow... Snow... Snow... Ah-ha!"

When Sweetie Belle notice a passage that might be about this world, she read it out loud. It said, _Dear Dream Journal,_

_I went to the dark blue door, or purple, maybe indig_o._ Whatever. Anyway, this time I went to the dark blue door, which I called the Snow World. Pretty simple. In this world, I found some interesting ponies. Most of them aren't that bad. Most of them..._

"Who are they?" Apple Bloom ask.

"I'm getting there." Sweetie Belle said.

They suddenly stopped, almost falling off the wagon for the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hey! What's the big deal!?" Scootaloo shouted.

Then they notice a pony in front of them.

_And I thought we're the only ponies here. _Apple Bloom thought. _Or is she part of the dream? Sometimes, this dreaming stuff is hard to understand._

The pony in front of them was a earth pony mare. Her long, dark mane hides eyes from these fillies. She wore a long robe-like dress in plain purple. Actually, even though she looks like a mare, she's slightly smaller than the fillies.

Dream got out of her scooter and started to walk towards the mare.

"Be careful." Sweetie Belle warned.

The pink filly wasn't worry. She've done this thousands of times. Dream held a hoof up to the mare and touch her.

"What's she doing?" Scootaloo said.

When Dream put her hoof down, in a flash, Dream's appearance changed, looking identical to the very small mare. At the same time, the wings, the scooter, and the wagon disappeared.

"Got it!" Sweetie Belle shouted with the dream journa in her face.

Sweetie Belle read, _One of the interesting ponies I met was a mare, who I simply call Snow Mare because I got an ability to look like her and make it snow. She's very quiet, like me._

"Snow mare?" Scootaloo said, thinking it's too simple.

_Why do I have a feeling that we'll met much more 'interesting' than this one. _Apple Bloom thought, tilting her head a little.


End file.
